WK: Power of Nature - S2 - Ep 08 - Of Cats and Wolves
by Taismo-89
Summary: Original idea by me and MimisaRi, written by me and Soul Rider. When Clarissa returns to the team, they help a mysterious white female cat they call Snow. Little do they know is that Zach formed an alliance with Darius. And Clarissa's past will be revealed to the crew as well.


Two days after the Back to the Past adventure, David was still adjusting to his new surroundings and the new people. He had the Time Shard on a string around his neck just for safe keeping.

It was a star-lighted night and he decided to take a walk to get some fresh air.

Suddenly, David heard a howl in the distance, making him go tense.

Then he saw the silhouette of some kind of canine. It howled again, seeing the Tortuga. Before David could get a better look, it ran off.

"What was that?" he asked himself, before returning to the Tortuga.

* * *

The next morning, the team was enjoying some volleyball.

"I'll get it!" Chris said.

"No, it's mine!" Jimmy said. The ball eventually bounced on Jimmy's hand.

"Hey, watch it! I'm not a target!" Bite-Size scolded, as the ball almost hit him. "That's it! I'm going in!" He picked up his medallion, and morphed to his human form. Mina chuckled as she saw him get on the makeshift court.

David was on the sidelines, thinking about that silhouette. He never seen anything like that before.

Well, he had seen canines in the future timeline he had been stuck in for so long, but they were all more evolved than their ancestors.

"What's up, David?" Aviva asked.

"Nothing… it's just that… I guess I saw a wolf last night when I was getting fresh air."

"A wolf? Here in the city? What was it like?"

"I don't know, it ran off before I could get a closer look."

Martin was sent flying when Bite-Size accidentally hit him with the volleyball.

"Whoops, sorry Martin."

"Wow… have you been working out?"

"Since the Creature Clan day," the bat-turned-human chuckled, flexing one of his arms.

"Part of his physiotherapy," Koki commented.

"His what?" Mina asked.

"Physiotherapy is a healthcare profession dedicated to working with people to identify and maximize their ability to move and function throughout their lifespan," Aviva explained. "Ever since Bites got hurt, Koki had been helping him to get better."

"A healthy wing is a nice wing," Bite-Size said.

"Well, right now, it would be "a healthy arm is a nice arm"," Martin pointed out.

"Hey, it's my life," Bites joked. The crew chuckled. "Now, where were we?"

"Rematch!" Martin cheered.

"You're on!" The crew chuckled, as they reunited to see Martin and Bites' rematch, but David still thought about that wolf he saw.

* * *

Later that evening, the team was putting up the volleyball equipment.

"Hey… where's the volleyball?" Bite-Size asked. Suddenly, they heard a sound, and saw the volleyball completely destroyed. Then, David noticed that wolf again, observing them.

"Guys, look." The team looked behind to see...

"Those marks… could that be... Darius?" Mina gulped. The wolf then ran into the woods.

"Guess we'll have trouble," Martin said.

"Darius?" David asked.

"And if Darius is here... that means _she_ is here too!" Chris said excitedly.

"She?" Elsa and David asked in confusion.

"Clarissa's coming back?" Bite-Size asked. "All right!"

"Uh, hello? Who are you talking about?" David questioned.

"Clarissa, our little sister," Chris said. "Well, adopted sister really."

"Wow, how many sisters do you guys have?" David joked.

"Let's see... there's our biological twin sisters, Christine and Susan, our first adopted, Clarissa, and our youngest adopted, Mina." Chris petted Mina on her head.

"And there's also Ven, who is technically and spiritually our brother."

"Technically our little brother, spiritually our big brother."

"How does that make any sense?" David asked in complete confusion.

"Well, Ventus _was_ around for more than 10,000 years," Elsa pointed out.

"Yeah, I know that at least. We studied about him. But how is he your brother in either way?"

"It's a very long story. A bit complicated."

"Well, whatever. Let's just focus on the first doubt. I'll check on that wolf we've seen," David said.

"We'll go with you. If Darius's here… probably we'll be in trouble."

"No. Stay here, in case he returns." David left to search for the wolf.

"Better do what he says… it's impossible to discuss with him," Elsa pointed out.

* * *

The teenager scoped his area carefully. Then he heard rustling in the leaves. A young wolf came out of the green, carrying a box on its back. It couldn't be the same from before.

David saw the wolf as strange. And questioning. It looked like a wolf, but its eyes were... not wolf like at all. More like human… and kinda pretty blue eyes. "Is that a... Neo-human in disguise?" he asked himself.

Lost in thought, he then saw the wolf approaching and sniffing him. It then gave him a questioning look.

"Your scent..." SHE said, making him yelp in surprise and jump back a bit.

"You're... a girl?!"

"Don't panic."

"*sigh* Okay. Who are you?"

"I'll answer you, if you take me to my brothers, the Kratt Brothers."

"What? How are Chris and Martin your brothers?" The wolf just growled. Looked like she didn't have the patience to wait.

"Take me to them. NOW." David gulped at her fury.

"Okay, okay... geez. No need to get all snappy at me."

"Right, sorry, it's just really urgent."

"That's okay," he replied. "But I got my eyes on you, though."

"Well, then let me go ahead."

"What? No, my eyes are ALWAYS in front."

"Mine aren't," she said after she tricked David into going ahead of her so that he can get his 'rear view'. She DEFINITELY liked him.

"Stop that," he said as he blushed.

"No." They joked and chuckled with each other as they walked. Darius saw his rival walking with David, and left to search for someone.

* * *

The human and wolf walked to the area of the Tortuga. David began to contact the brothers immediately.

"Hey guys, we have a guest," he said, "She said she wants to see you." He pointed the camera at the wolf at his side.

"It's Clarissa!"

"Wait, what?" David asked.

"Come inside!"

As they came inside, Clarissa began to glow primrose. David and Elsa watched in shock as the shape of the body changed into a human form. Standing before them and the team now was a teenage girl maybe about David's age. She looked pretty cute to him.

"Clarissa!" Mina cheered, running up to her sister and hugging.

"Hey Mina," Clarissa greeted.

"Great to see you again, Clarissa," Martin said. "We surely weren't expecting another attack from Darius."

"Me neither," Clarissa admitted. "But I'm glad I've reached you. Need a little help."

She showed them the box she has been carrying. Inside of it... was a cat. A female, to be exact.

"Awww..."

"A domestic cat..." Chris said. "Now that's a creature we never talk about."

"She's pregnant. Apparently she'll have her kittens soon," Clarissa said. "Found her abandoned and her paw's wounded."

"What kind of soulless person would do that?"

"Yeah… some people REALLY don't respect life," Martin sighed. "But don't worry, sis. We'll take good care of Snow."

"Snow?"

"Her fur is white, isn't it? It's perfect for her."

"Well... okay then. Snow it is."

"Oh… plus, we saw Darius aroun this place."

"Daruis? Here? But why?"

"Who knows?"

"Uh… guys?" David called their attention. "WHAT IS GOING ON?!" he asked, not getting a clue about what was happening.

"Oh… " Chris brought them the Wild Kratts Diary. "Read the Sister Wolf chapter. All details in it."

* * *

Meanwhile, Darius found Zach's building and was trying to make a deal with him.

"I can help you get to that wolf girl... as long as you leave the Wild Rats with me."

"Don't often trust humans... but I would do anything to get my claws on her," Darius growled, accepting his offer.

"Alpha Darius!" the Lupus, who were around that exact point, heard a voice they hadn't heard in a long time. The two turned around and saw their… previous leader talking with a human? "It has been a long time."

"Max? Paris?"

"You know those two?" Zach questioned.

"They were part of my former pack, until we were defeated by another pack." The two Lupus bowed to him.

"Alpha, we could not help but hear you talk of the Wild Kratts."

"You know them too?"

"Know them? We've been chasing those Kratt Brothers since they were children."

"And I have some business to handle with Faust… that's currently with their younger sister."

"Uh… I'm confused," Zach commented.

"I'll explain everything. For now, let's focus on finding Clarissa," Darius said.

"We will join you, Alpha," Paris said. "Just like old times..."

* * *

"Look how fluffy she is..." Aviva cooed, seeing Snow sleeping.

"Hey... taking a better look at her… she has a Wild Kratts symbol stamped on her fur."

"You're right... but why?"

"Hm... guess Artemis is the best to explain this," Luna said.

"Hm… good idea," Chris said. Conjuring his bow, he put his hand on one of the leaf designs. Artemis immediatly appeared.

"Wow..."

"Learned how to call for gods' aid in our training."

"How can I aid you, Christopher?"

"Well… this domestic cat has the symbol of our team. We wanted to know why."

"Hmmm… possibly this cat is a familar spirit."

"Familiar spirit?" Martin asked.

"In European folklore and folk-belief of the Medieval and Early Modern periods, familiar spirits, sometimes referred to simply as "familiars" or "animal guides", were supernatural entities believed to assist witches and cunning folk in their practice of magic."

"Interesting," Chris said. "But how did she end up hurt?"

"Like we said, some people just don't care," Martin sighed. "It's sad, but it's true."

"Thanks, Artemis," Chris said, as the goddess nodded, before leaving.

"Can we keep her?" Mina asked. "Huh? Huh? Can we?"

"Well… besides Bite-Size, we never really had a pet around here," Jimmy said.

"Bites is not a pet," Koki said. "He's a member of the crew. It's okay with me."

"You can stay as long as you want," Bite-Size cooed, gently caressing Snow in his human form. Snow woke up, purring.

"I'll bring some water for her," Aviva said.

"*yawn* Wow, it has been a long journey to me," Clarissa said. "I need to rest."

"We kept your hammock in our closet." Martin opened the closet, and suddenly, all things dropped from there.

"Where have I seen this before?" Chris asked, with a smile. Martin popped out from the stuff.

"Good old times... oh, there it is!" Martin picked up Clarissa's purple hammock.

"Uh… guys?" Mina pointed out to a corner. Clarissa eventually fell asleep in her wolf form. Martin smiled to her, and covered her with the hammock, like a blanket.

"Well, guess it's time for bed to you too, Mina," Chris said.

Mina was already all set, with her blanket and Ylvis in her arms. "One step ahead, bros." She walked to Clarissa, and snuggled with her.

"Quick, get the camera," Chris whispered. Martin quietly looked through the pile, eventually finding the camera.

"So cute… can't handle it," Martin cooed.

"So going into the Wild Kratts Diary," Chris said, as Martin took a picture of their two sisters.

"Certainly cute..." Aviva said, as she returned with some water for Snow.

David blushed, as he looked at Clarissa. "She is kinda cute..." he thought to himself.

"Hmm?" The two brothers looked his way with questioning stares. The boy teen turned away.

"Oh, great Zeus, did they hear that?" He blushed more and started getting his hammock set up.

* * *

The next day, Koki analyzed Snow. "She looks way better today."

"Actually, looks like she'll give birth sooner or later," Aviva analyzed her.

"Oh, boy! Kittens!" Jimmy said.

"Nothing against her, but I'm more worried now about Darius. He must be planning something really bad," Martin told Clarissa.

"I agree. And so does Faust," Clarissa said. "I still don't know why Darius hates me so much..."

"Maybe it was your ancestor that did something to him before… but it's just a theory," Chris thought for a moment.

"But it's a very right one." Luna entered the HQ. "After a long research about Lupus Phantasma, Athena found something useful." She gave them a scroll. Chris unraveled it. The scroll had pictures of Lupus and a young woman.

"Hey… that woman..." Clarissa observed the picture. Suddenly, something sparked in her mind.

* * *

"_It's for your own good, Faust..." a voice echoed in Clarissa's mind. Suddenly, an image appeared to the Kratt sister._

_A woman was laying in the ruins of a temple. _

"_You and your pack need to survive… please, take her to a safe place..." _

_The black wolf, with teary eyes, picked the basket and nodded, leaving in a portal._

"_May the gods be with you… my dearest ones..." She closed her eyes, losing the last of her strength._

_Then, the image of many happy families appeared, and with all of them… there was her._

* * *

Clarissa gasped. She shivered. "B-but… what was that?"

"**That woman… is the Lupus Queen..." **Faust commented. "**A human descendant of the Amazon women that Lupus shown great respect to. Clarissa, you must be the long-lost descendant of hers."**

"Me? Descendant of her?"

"What's going on?" Mina asked.

"Inner chat with Faust. Same thing happens to us with Aqua and Terra," Martin explained.

"But why does Darius hate me… if my mother was so respected by the Lupus?" Clarissa asked.

Chris started to read Athena's research. "According to Athena's research_, it was the middle of the war against Eris. The Lupus were members of the alliance of Artemis, goddess of wild animals. _

_"Until the day one of them decided to follow a new master, being followed by a legion of other Lupus, that were called the Red Mark Pack. The others, called the Shadow Pack, remained with their leader the Lupus Queen, being loyal to her till their last breath."_

"_Eris arrived with her new army, and destroyed the temple. The Queen, who has given birth to a child, wasn't in condition of fighting. Recognizing it was her time, she told her most loyal servant to take her baby daughter to a safe place."_

"And the baby?"

"_She grew up under the care of kind people, being always watched by her protector Lupus. Born without powers, neither her or any of her descendants knew about their past. Generations passed, and during this, the loyal Lupus ended up losing sight of the princess… until the actual days, when the apparently last survivor of the Red Mark Pack found and attacked her newest descendant,_" Chris finished reading.

"Clarissa! That night she got her wolf powers… Darius knew somehow she was the descendant of the Lupus Queen," Martin thought. "That's why he attacked her and us as well."

"So Faust was the Queen's loyal servent… it wasn't a mere coincidence that we met that night..."

"Wow… nymph sister, wolf princess sister..." Martin held his head. "I really need to re-write our family tree."

"Hold it! So Clarissa's… a princess?!" David exclaimed.

"How long were you listening?" Martin asked. David broke into a blush before looking away.

"Uh... just the part I heard Queen and descendant..." The Kratt Brothers gave him a serious glare. _'Oh great, I'm seeing their big brother mode.'_

"The pack remained on the ruins of the temple, and eventually rebulit the place as a tribute to their beloved mother." Chris saw an image of the temple.

"**My home..." **Faust's voice was heard by Clarissa.

"Yeah, Faust. And obviously, Darius was corrupted by his own madness," Clarissa concluded. "Now I'm more than willing to kick his tail."

"You can count on us… princess." Martin winked at his little sister. She smiled in response, but also rolled her eyes.

"I guess we should investigate the area to see if Darius's around," David suggested.

"Agreed," Clarissa said. "The rest of the gang stay here and keep alert for anything suspicious."

Jimmy, Koki and Aviva nodded, and Martin, Chris, Clarissa, Mina, David and Elsa left to search to investigate.

"I'll leave the wolf suits ready. Just in case," Aviva said.

* * *

After a long time walking around the forest, they ended up finding footsteps.

"Phantom Wolves leave footsteps?" Elsa asked.

"If they can have a physical form, yes," Chris answered. "Let's see where they can take us."

The others nodded in approval. As they followed the footsteps, they ended up seeing they leaded right to Zach Varmitech's residence. And there, in fron of it, was Zach and Darius, and the Lupus brothers.

"Darius… It's him all right," Clarissa growled. "But why is he with Zach?"

"And those two... they're with them as well," Martin, a little spooked.

"You know them? You never told me you were attacked by Lupus before!"

"Because we didn't remember them," Chris explained. "Athena, our guardian, locked our powers and memories of them and the Lupus. We just had them returned a few months ago."

"Oh… any info, Faust?" Clarissa asked her Lupus spirit. After a short moment, she looked at her brothers.

"So..." Mina asked.

"He told me Darius was previously a leader of his pack."

"Whoa. He was the alpha?" David asked.

"The former, yes. The legend is true: Darius sought help from Eris and ended up founding a pack of his own. Maximillian and Paris were part of his pack, but after Eris' defeat, the Red Mark Pack ended up defeated by the Shadow Pack."

"Probably he's asking help from Zach… for his past self being so close to Eris as well," Chris remembered what they've learned about Chaos before.

"So you lead me to the Tortuga for me to steal Aviva's inventions, and I'll lead you to the Rat Brothers and that pesky wolf sister of them." Zach agreed.

The Kratt brothers gasped. "They ARE on an alliance!"

"You heard that?" Paris lift one of his ears.

"Uh-oh. They heard us," Elsa gasped.

"Let's get outta here," Chris said. Max and Paris ended up seeing their silhouettes.

"There they go. Probably they'll lead us right to the Tortuga."

"Then lead the way. Zachbots, let's go!" Zach ordered.

* * *

The group ended up reaching the Tortuga.

"We found Darius. He's..." Chris was saying until he saw the gang was focused on Snow.

"Guys! She's about to give birth!" Koki said.

"What? Now? But Zach's on his way with Darius and the Lupus!" Martin said.

"Oh, no! On her current state, Snow won't be able to defend herself! We need to protect her!" Jimmy said.

"And my inventions too, if Zach's coming," Aviva pointed out.

"Okay, I have a plan: you guys take Snow to the Invention Garage, and we'll lead with Zach and the Lupus," Chris said.

"Okay." Koki nodded, picking the box, and hurrying with Jimmy and Aviva to the garage.

"Oh, boys, the wolf power suits are on the desk. I sensed you would need them," Aviva pointed out, before rushing to reach Koki. The Kratt brothers nodded in approval.

* * *

By that moment, Zach and the Lupus were already reaching the Tortuga.

"Here we are," Zach said. "Now let's reach for the Garage. Probably Ms. Smarty Pants haven't activated the alarms yet, if all lights are on."

Suddenly, they heard three howls.

"What was that?" Paris looked around. Martin, Chris and Clarrisa stepped forward, the brothers with their wolf powers, and her in her wolf form.

"I'll get Darius and those other two. You guys get Zach and his robots!" Clarissa said.

*BG music: Blur - Song 2*

"Oh, boy. How I missed solving problems with our Creature Powr Suits!" Martin admitted, as he knocked over a Zachbot.

"Same here, bro," Chris affirmed.

Darius and Clarissa bit each other and struggled furiously. The Lupus also attacked, making it harder for her to attack. The Kratt Borthers saw their sister needed them, so they pushed the broken Zachbots into the Lupus brothers' direction

"Uh-oh," Paris gasped. The crushed robots flattened them. Clarissa gave a final attack, knocking Darius down.

"We'll see again, missy," Darius swore, before running away.

"I'll get you next time, you Wild Rats!" Zach said, as he ran way cowardly.

"Woo-hoo!" Martin cheered. "Mission accomplished."

"Guys! Snow gave birth!" Mina shouted via Creaturepod. "Come on!"

* * *

There, with their mother, saying "meow", were four little kittens. Two were white like their mother, except that one had a small black stripe on his forehead, and one had small black spots. The last one had some orange and brown stripes.

"Aww…" Martin cooed.

"A miracle of life..." Chris said.

"_Aye, que lindos_," Aviva said.

"Let's see... you're Flakes... and you're Chloe... Pascal... and I'll call you Cappuccino!" Martin said, as he pointed to each one of the kittens.

"Look, they also have WK symbols." Mina pointed out. "Guess these little guys here must be our familiars now."

"Sure a day of cats and wolves," Chris said. "So… I guess you gotta leave now, don't you?"

"You know what? With Darius allied with Zach, maybe I'll have to stick with you for a while." Clarrisa said. "Besides, I really missed you all."

"Yes!" David cheered. The two bros gave him another "big brother mode" stare. "Uh, I mean…"

Clarrisa giggled. "You know? He is kinda cute," she whispered to Mina and Elsa. The time nymph looked at her bro.

"Oh brother," she murmured.

"Elsa Genosharp!" the boy teen scolded in a whisper.

"One thing, David," Martin called him over. David hesitantly walked up. "If you two DO become a thing… be nice to her, would you?" He winked to him. Chris nodded in approval. "We recognize she's not a kid anymore, but..."

"Oh, I see your point. You have my word," David saluted. Clarissa smiled at him.

_Mina (voice-over): "Dear mom, one more adventure for the Wild Kratts has passed. Clarissa is back… but so is Darius. So she'll end up staying with us for a while… and it appears David MIGHT have a crush on her. *giggle* Also, we've discovered that Clarissa is the lost Princess of the Lupus Phantasma... No wonder Faust chose her…_

_"Well, we also received our familiars, Snow and her kittens. I sense they'll be really important in the future somehow. But I also sense that's not the last we've seen of Darius. _

_"This was such a long day… like Chris said, a day of cats and wolves. I just can't wait for you to meet Clarissa personally. I'll find a way to do this futurelly. Promise._

_Dearest daughter and Guardians' protector,_

_Wilhelmina Kratt_


End file.
